The Devil's Angel
by ivydurden
Summary: Mamori had to prove that she was worth it, and Hiruma, well, he realizes how far he'd go for her. HiruMamo. UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** Mamori had to prove that she was worth it, and Hiruma, well, he realizes how far he'd go for her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**AN:** This is my first HiruMamo fanfic, yay! This story actually has a pretty surprising plot, but I don't want to ruin it for you guys, so I didn't even write the right description for this. I love this couple so much, even though their characters are really hard to write, especially Hiruma! But I promise to write them properly. Enjoy!

**Warning:** This follows the manga, during the two year skip.

**The Devil's Angel**

_Chapter I_

_Creampuffs_

It was the first day of school. Her first day of being a third year. The auburn haired girl inhaled the fresh breeze that played with her hair. She was standing just outside of the entrance of Deimon High School, in the middle of the crowd in front of the list of students that had made it to the next year. Of course she was one of those students, but she was trying to check which class she was in. Lost in thoughts and trying to see the list, she didn't notice the tall figure beside her.

"Kekeke..." Mamori heard a familiar laugh, and couldn't help but smile, stopping the effort to see the list. During the school break, she kind of missed that.

"What's so funny, Hiruma-kun?" And turned to look at him, with her lips pursed into a smile. She was predicting that something offensive was going to come out of his mouth after she said that. He looked at her, with that devilish grin he always had.

"We're in the same class." He sounded amused, now holding a piece of sugar-free hum near his mouth. Still looking at him, she opened her mouth to answer, but he just turned and walked away from her, leaving her there standing alone. She wondered why he even bothered to talk to her, if he was just going to walk away like that.

Mamori at first decided to follow him, curious and wanting to see how he was, but she heard someone calling her name. Looking behind her, she saw two of her friends waving: Chizu and Kimiko. Chizu had brown short hair, while Kimiko had beautiful and long black hair. The quarterback was quickly forgotten as she went towards them.

Her third year started casually, just like the previous years. Opening ceremony, some new student introductions, lunch... Only that something was definitely different, and she already knew what it was.

"Aww, Mamori's bento is always so tidy and well made!" Chizu, one of her friends, whined, looking at Mamori's lunch that was made perfectly. Mamori laughed at the compliment, happy and proud of her work. Holding her chopsticks in her hand, unaware of what she was doing, she drifted her eyes over to the blond quarterback. He was sitting at his table with his laptop, and she wondered what he would have for lunch. He was probably going to buy food when he finished using it, and the thought of that made Mamori wonder if it would be healthy.

Mamori's eyebrows turned into a frown. She was starting to get worried, but it suddenly struck her that it wasn't any of her business anymore. She had nothing to do with him now. Absolutely nothing. After all, both her and Hiruma weren't going to be in the Devil Bats. She sighed, and lowered her head to stare her bento, because despite that, she was still worrying about him.

"Mamori?" Chizu called her out. "What's wrong?" Mamori widened her eyes, noticing she drifted away and quickly turned back to reality. She put one of her hands over her mouth, being polite, and laughed awkwardly.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing." Mamori gave her friend a fake smile, trying to avoid a conversation about her thoughts. It would be a problem if she talked about it, and she wasn't even certain herself about how she felt about it yet.

"Eeh? But you were looking at the devil with a sad face about a minute ago!" One of the other girls, Kimiko, pointed out, in an accusing tone.

"Yeah! You're still scared of him, aren't you?" Chizu agreed and added, Mamori turned back to her, unable to respond, her eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "But don't worry, this year you don't have extracurricular activities, so you don't have to go to that American Football club again!"

"And you don't need to follow that devil's orders either!" Kimiko complemented, agreeing with her friend, a small laugh came after she said that. "You know I thought you had a crush on him?" Chizu, on the other side of the table, started to laugh along on how absurd that sounded.

Mamori sat there, with her chopsticks in her hand, speechless. Her expression was still of surprise, but inside she was falling apart. They would never know how much that meant to her, and she would never be able to explain how much it was. Just by hearing that, it hurt and pained her deeply. She looked down towards her bento one more time.

"Well..." Decided to talk, she looked back to them, mumbling off her first words. All eyes were on her, and realizing that made her nervous. "He isn't that bad..." What was she saying? "I meant to say: it wasn't that bad." She corrected herself quickly, blushing.

"Wasn't that bad, are you kidding?" Chizu asked in disbelief.

And then Mamori's face lightened up, a true smile formed on her lips. She looked away, losing herself in thoughts one more time. "It was fun, actually... Really fun."

She was going to miss it. Miss all of it very much. She would always watch the games, cheer for Sena and the others... But it wouldn't be the same thing. There would always be a missing part, since she wasn't going to be the manager, therefore no longer a member of the Devil Bats. She wouldn't ever be able to help them like she used to help Hiruma on the field... Mamori had a sudden urge to cry: her best years were over. She shook her head, thinking about that would be no use, not at that moment, and returned to her conversation with her friends.

Finally at the last class, her teacher dismissed all his students and her first school day ended. She put her stuff back in her bag, and saying that her friends could go ahead without her. She needed a time to think, and wasn't in mood for girltalk anymore. She went outside the school building alone. Her thoughts returned to what she was thinking at lunch, as she looked forwards.

"Hey, fucking manager." He was the last thing she needed at the moment, as she heard his voice call her while she walked down the front stairs. Her heart gave a leap surprised, interrupting her thoughts, and she was facing him. What could he possibly want? "You're going out with me today." He announced, grinning maliciously.

"W-What?" She muttered, blood rushing through her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she just heard. He said that, right? He just said she was going out on a date with him, didn't he?

Hiruma laughed hysterically at her reaction, making her incredibly uncomfortable, and blush even more. "Stop thinking shit. We're going to decide our substitutes." Her heart slowly started beating normally again, and her expression turned to anger. He shouldn't surprise her like that!

"You jerk!" Mamori shouted to him annoyed and still blushing.

"I'll call you later, kekeke." He laughed as he walked away from her again. Mamori watched him do so and sighed, her hand now rested on her chest. Her heartbeats were normal, but she was still uneasy with what just happened. Her thoughts on her way home were more of why she felt that way when talking to him, and her mood started to get better.

The afternoon passed, and Mamori caught herself getting anxious. Not that she wanted desperately to go out on a date with him, she said to herself a thousand times, but curious to discuss the matters with him, and she was trying to convince herself of the second conclusion. In the end, she didn't receive a call from him, but received a text message with the time and place. Unfortunately she only had about an hour to get ready.

Seeing that, she rushed towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Why didn't he send that earlier? It wasn't like she didn't see that coming, so typical. She put on some light makeup, chose her clothes, but was still deciding what shoe to wear. Her decisions had to be made quickly or she would be late, and it was obvious that he didn't tolerate bad timing.

'This isn't a date, so I don't need to be so worried...' She was saying to herself to calm down, picking a pair of black sneakers that matched her loose yellow shirt and jeans.

Mamori was worried, but incredibly arrived just in time, so she didn't have to hear him complaining about her punctuality. But even so, that made him amused in some sort of way. He looked casual, wearing a dark blue t-shirt, making his well defined arms visible, that had somewhat of heavy metal band print on it with dark jeans. She couldn't help to smell his acidly scented cologne and get the feeling that they were on a date, despite what he said. It felt almost natural. As they walked beside one another, he also noticed, but didn't demonstrate, that she didn't look bad herself and also smelled good.

"Why couldn't we do this at the clubhouse?" She finally asked, curiously. It was useless to ask that, he probably had a good reason not to meet her up at the clubhouse, probably because everyone would eavesdrop, but she still wanted to hear his answer and start a conversation.

"Kekeke." Hiruma laughed, to her surprise. What was so funny? "Afraid your futile friends are going to find out you're with me?" His bubble gum popped as soon as these words came out of his mouth. Mamori's cheeks turned pink.

"They're not futile!" She defended them, trying to ignore the other part of the phrase he just said. The truth is that she actually didn't know how to answer to that.

"What was that talking during lunch today, then?" Hiruma said, catching her off guard, and he wasn't even looking in her eyes. She blushed even harder, remembering on what she said during lunch and what her _friends _said during lunch. He heard them!

"That was...!" Couldn't she formulate an answer?

"Thought so." He couldn't help it, he enjoyed teasing her too much. His mouth turned into a grin until he laughed in a way only he could. "Kekeke." He went inside a coffee store down the street, ignoring Mamori's complains on him being a jerk for eavesdropping her girl talk with her friends. As soon as he went inside the coffee store, she followed him inside.

Hiruma drew his eyes at her and sat a table, waiting for her to join him. She sat at his front, still annoyed and avoiding looking at him, so her eyes looked around the place they had entered. The place was pretty nice, valuing the white color, with several round tables. They were on the one that was exactly beside the huge glass window that gave Hiruma complete view of the street.

Her eyes stopped at the counter, that showed all kinds of sweets they had. There was a huge variations of colors, sizes and types, and she saw... Creampuffs. Involuntarily, her mouth started watering from the desire of eating those sweets. Was that the reason he brought her there?

"May I take your orders?" A woman dressed in white came to them, asking Hiruma first, with a pen in her right hand and a writing pad on the other. Mamori waited patiently for her turn, as she looked at the menu.

"One pure black coffee and ten creampuffs." He said, not paying much attention to the waitress. His lips turned into a grin when Mamori looked at him with an irritated expression, offended. But she turned away from him and looked towards the menu again. If he was paying, she wasn't going to turn down ten creampuffs.

"You're gonna get fucking fat." Hiruma teased, laughing at her and breaking the silence that was formed between them. Mamori directed her blue eyes back to him one more time.

"I know how to take care of myself, Hiruma-kun." She answered annoyed, her hands put the menu back on the table. He really got on her nerves!

The waitress finally came to them with their orders and put them on the table, managing to wink to the blond quarterback while doing it. Mamori immediately noticed the flirtatious act with and looked towards him to see some sort of reaction. He had smirked towards the waitress, making Mamori clear her throat loudly, glaring at the blond woman, as if she were ordering her to leave.

"Why do we have to do this?" She asked suddenly, to gain Hiruma's attention back and making the waitress leave. He sipped his coffee with a grin on his face, noticing what his manager had just done. While eating her creampuff, he didn't answer anything and continued looking at her entertained. She thought that she hadn't been clear enough. "I mean..." She started off again, the rest of the phrase was more harder to admit, and she felt her hands getting shaky. It seemed to affect her even more to actually have to admit it. "We don't have anything to do with the team anymore." Mamori put her hands back on the table gently, as if to calm herself. Hiruma observed the movement of her hands, and then looked back at her eyes. Those words had struck her more than she could imagine. It was so easy to say it, but when she thought about what they meant, she felt terrible.

Blue eyes looked at him, hopeless. As if those eyes were desperately asking him for a solution. Asking him to say that this was not the end – not the end for both of them –. He turned away, with that unexpected speech of hers, he didn't want to face those blue orbs. It made him regret what he was about to say, so he continued to look at the street.

"This is as far as you go." Hiruma said, serious, now with his coffee finished. He didn't go easy on her, and he knew he could have done that. It was cruel, but he couldn't help it, it was part of who he was.

Mamori looked to her lap and felt an emptiness inside her. Someone had to say that to her, but why did it have to be him out of all people? She breathed deeply, clenching her fists, and didn't let any tears fall down. She looked up to him again, decided to face him and not feel so bad about what he just said. Hiruma underestimated her, he thought that she was going to cry.

"So you already decided who the new team captain is?" Mamori said, strongly. Her voice was failing on her, she was trying hard to recompose herself. She started eating another creampuff that was on her plate.

"If you already know the answer, don't ask." Hiruma replied, unaffected, even though she gained more respect from him by not crying.

"I think I know who should be the team manager." She announced, finally recomposed, as she finished eating.

"Stop fucking eating and spit it out." He ordered, impatient.

"Suzuna-chan." She said, and then called the waitress, to her disgust, and asked for a paper bag to put the rest of the creampuffs inside.

"She's the fucking cheerleader." Hiruma said, paying the waitress as both of them got up and directed themselves out of the store. He had ignored the blond woman, and that somewhat made Mamori feel victorious and powerful.

"I know, but don't you think she's the most fit for the job?" Mamori asked, carrying her little bag of creampuffs in her hands. He didn't answer her question, and it looked like he was thinking about it while looking towards the street. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She continued walking by his side as he still ignored her, putting a sugar-free gum in his mouth. "So you agree that it should be her?"

"Shut up and eat your fucking creampuffs."

**AN: **As my first HiruMamo fanfic, I would really appreciate critics, they are always welcome and help me grow as a writer. Hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Description:** Mamori had to prove that she was worth it, and Hiruma, well, he realizes how far he'd go for her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eyeshield 21.

**AN:** I wrote this fanfic entirely already, so I might as well just keep posting the chapters monthly. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Light gore in this chapter.

**The Devil's Angel**

_Chapter II_

_The story of Junko Furuta_

They continued to walk by each other, down the streets that afternoon, passing by all kind of stores. Mamori was feeling better, the quarterback didn't make any rude comments, so it made it a lot easier. Even though Hiruma was like that, he understood what she was going through. At some moment, they passed by a small park. It immediately caught Mamori's attention, so she stopped when she saw a small group of kids playing with a football.

Without thinking twice, she left her stuff at the bench and ran towards them. Hiruma was curious on what she was going to do, so he stayed there by the park entrance, watching her talk to the kids.

Apparently, they didn't know how to catch or pass the ball. Hiruma watched as she made the same gestures he showed to Sena on the early days of the Devil Bats, two thumbs together and all that shit. He was chewing his gum and then started to blow a bubble, as he stared at her distantly. Mamori noticed he was watching her.

Their eyes met, and she gave him a heartwarming smile. He just popped his bubble gum as she looked away from him again.

'_Damn mother_.' He thought, watching her enjoy teaching those kids how to play football. She was going to be a great teacher, even though it was hard for someone like Hiruma to admit that.

The time passed and she was still teaching them, making Hiruma starting to get impatient. Wasn't it enough already? Those fucking brats weren't stupid.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori called out suddenly, with the football in her hands. He looked at her. What the fuck was she going to do? She couldn't expect him to...

She threw it. She threw the football towards him. He caught it with only one hand, and stood there, not saying anything and not showing any type of reaction. The children looked at him with shock, but then it turned to solid admiration. So it was going to be like that? She expected to him to play house with her...?

He might just have some fun playing along, not with her rules, of course.

"Sensei, you call that a pass?" He laughed hysterically as he went towards her, with the football in his hand, acting as one of the kids. The children were between them, looking at Hiruma with shiny eyes, since he caught the ball so easily. Mamori stared at him in disbelief, wondering what would be his next move. "Why don't you teach them properly? Kekeke."

"What? But I am –" She replied, seeing that all the kids were staring her, with disapproving glares.

"Sensei, score a touchdown!" He exclaimed just behind the kids, and they all looked towards her, supporting the quarterback's idea.

"W-Wha... I can't do that here!"

"She eats creampuffs all day, so she's not in the right shape. Kekeke." He laughed, and she looked at him, embarrassed and angry. All the kids started laughing and he threw the football back to them. They ran away from the couple and Hiruma was just counting the seconds for the manager to snap at him.

"Why you jerk!" Mamori exclaimed as he started walking away from her. She got her stuff from the bench and rushed towards him again. "I am _not_ fat." She continued complaining and he continued ignoring her. He grinned as he blew another bubble. He just had a lot of fun.

They returned to the sidewalks of the streets, getting out of the park and continued walking, Mamori ate her creampuffs while she followed him around. She was still angry at him for embarrassing her in front of the kids and for calling her fat, she was pretty good at demonstrating it, or Hiruma was pretty good at noticing it. Maybe he payed more attention to her than he imagined.

"If you ask a girl on a date, you should at least treat her properly." She suddenly said firmly, walking beside him. Hiruma didn't see that coming, he thought she was just going to play offended until she got tired of it.

"Who said this was a date? Kekeke." He answered, laughing and amused. Yes, he took the bait! Now it was time for revenge.

"I just did." She said stubbornly. That last phrase made Hiruma direct his emerald eyes to her blue one's, as a new challenge. "_If you know the answer, don't ask._" Mamori quoted him, taking another creampuff out of the bag. He remained looking at her, serious and blowing another bubble. Was she trying to play with him? Challenge accepted.

"So, you want to see a movie?" He said, serious, also playing her game and interested in how she was going to react. She couldn't beat him, not in this game.

Mamori looked at him doubtfully. He was playing along.

"S-Sure. Why not?" Mamori answered, being stubborn and trying to act cool, even though she wasn't even looking at him, blushing.

So she wasn't going to give up, eh? '_This is going to be fun_.' He thought, wondering how long she would take. He was going to make her life miserable and make her regret trying to win against him.

Mamori threw the empty paper bag away as they walked towards the nearest movie theater. She had gotten uncomfortable walking by his side, realizing that she probably made a huge mistake by saying it was a date, while Hiruma seemed to be less affected than ever. When they got there, she looked for the movie list to see which ones were available. She hoped she could at least pick the movie they were going to watch.

"You're still going on with this?" He asked, with another blown bubble out of his mouth while he stared at her looking at the list of movies behind the counter. She looked behind her to see him.

"Going on with what...?" She asked innocently. Hiruma grinned, and knew that was still part of her act, so he decided to pick the film.

"Two tickets for the horror film, kekeke." Hiruma said to the attendant, pushing Mamori aside. Mamori's jaw dropped, surprised, and he noticed that right away. She was so predictable and he was having so much fun, seeing how desperate she was trying win against him.

"A horror film...?" Mamori muttered, now looking to the poster with her hand covering her mouth in a worried expression. It made her almost give up on the idea on continuing the game.

"Are you scared? Kekeke." He laughed as he got the tickets. She immediately looked back to him, opening her mouth to reply something, while she clenched her fists with her arms stretched out along her body.

"N-No, but..." Mamori looked to her feet, somewhat defeated, but decided to win. In his territory, she couldn't demonstrate any sign of hesitation or fear. If she did that, it would mean she lost. And she couldn't lose to him.

They went inside the room and the trailers started. Mamori hated horror films. She couldn't stand gore or terror. Of course she was familiar with violence and blood, after all, she used to be an American Football team manager. But seeing the inside of human beings? That was _not _for her.

They sat somewhere in the middle of the theater, not too far and not to close to the screen. Hiruma couldn't wait to see the expression on her face when she started seeing the movie. He was curious on how long she'd sit before running away or screaming.

As the movie started, the first part wasn't that bad. Most horror stories started happily, to show the impact of the bad scenes. The protagonist was a cute high school girl, that had a group of friends. One of those friends was a yakuza member that had a crush on her. When he confessed to her, she turned him down. Because of that, he kidnapped her.

At that part, the movie was intolerable. It was getting worse and even harder for Mamori to watch, she often looked at Hiruma, who didn't even twitch on the scenes, while Mamori was getting each time more terrified. He apparently forgot that she was there and was interested in the movie. When the protagonist was raped for the first of several times through the movie, Mamori led her hand to her face, covering her mouth with her eyes glued on the screen, horrified. Seeing the desperate expression of the girl, hearing her screams, was making Mamori feel a pain in the chest.

Then they started torturing the poor girl, so many types of torture Mamori didn't even know existed – the girl had to cut her own nipple off with a razor, or cut her genitals with a scissor –. There was so many blood, so many screams and suffering, Mamori was starting to feel dizzy and nauseated. She could barely take it by that time. She often closed her eyes, when the torture scenes were too heavy, and her heartbeat was fast. She knew that none of that was real, of course she did, but seeing all of that happening made it pretty real to her.

By the middle of the film, Mamori was almost crying. Her hands started shaking as she saw the girl being tortured day after day, and the tortures were getting worse. Mamori couldn't take it anymore, she was practically holding herself back from puking, and her eyes were shut most of the times, horrified with the scenes before her.

Hiruma felt her hand holding his sleeve tightly. He looked over her to notice that Mamori's eyebrows were up high, her eyes were wide open looking at the screen in a terrified state. Then she closed her eyes tight, as if she were trying to escape, and turned her body towards him, both hands now holding his left arm. "H-Hiruma-kun..." '_You won, please take me out of here_', was what she meant to say after that, but she couldn't get it out of her. With her eyes shut, the gory images kept appearing before her eyes, despite all the darkness. Her hand was now on her mouth, again keeping her from throwing up on him.

"Fucking manager...!" Hiruma cursed, seeing her in that state wasn't what he had in mind. He got up and pulled her by her hand out of the theater. She was so frightened he could feel her hand trembling below his. He shouldn't have taken her to that movie! Why did she have to be so stubborn? "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Hiruma continued holding her hand as she was still petrified. He should have noticed earlier, and the only one he could blame was himself, swearing to the air. Mamori was still with her eyes closed tight, holding on to his hand as if it were the only thing that mattered. He sat her on the theater's sofa just outside the room entrance, as she continued to hold his hand. Due to that, he sat by her side, feeling her shaking and her hard grip.

"Fuck." Hiruma cursed again, with Mamori still with her eyes closed and continuing on holding his hand. She was breathing deeply, trembling, and trying to calm down and take those horrible images off her mind. At some times, she would turn away towards the trash can with her hand on her mouth, feeling nauseated. Hiruma's guilt was getting each time more evident.

"Anezaki!" He called, shaking her trembling figure with only one hand, trying to make her look at him. He knew it was useless, if she looked at him, it's not as if all would get better. Hiruma should never have taken her to see that movie in the first place.

Mamori took another few deep breaths, slowly the images were starting to fade away. She felt her hand below his, his hands were gripping hers tightly. Her heartbeat was normalizing, she blinked about two times to finally open her eyes and respond to the quarterback's calls. Mamori was feeling extremely embarrassed by all of what had happened and the burden she was for him, she shouldn't have been so proud.

"Stupid, fucking, stubborn –!" Hiruma noticed her eyes were now open, looking up to him, and it looking like she was about to cry. His chest started aching.

Looking up to him like that, with watery eyes, made him feel so guilty he was speechless. She was never going to forget what she saw, those horrible images were now stuck in her head and probably were going to be for the next days. Mamori closed her eyes again and leaned towards him, her forehead meeting his shoulders. Her hand rested beneath his, while her other hand was on his arm. She was starting to feel safe again. Hiruma could feel her breath on his collarbone, she was still breathing deeply.

"It's not your fault." She whispered so low he could barely hear, his head involuntarily turned to face her hair, feeling her breathing heavily. He didn't answer, and frowned in disgust, tightening his grip on her hand. "Stop it...!" Mamori shot at him louder as he squeezed her hand tighter. "It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself..."

They sat there, with Mamori defenseless as she rested her head on the quarterback's shoulder, finally feeling safe.

**AN: **The movie Hiruma and Mamori saw in this chapter is actually based on a true story about a girl called Junko Furuta, that suffered 44 days of torture before finally dying. So if you're wondering what Mamori saw on the screen, just look her up. But I warn you, it's _horrible_. And a movie about it was actually made – but I never saw it – so in this chapter I didn't refer to the real movie, just her story that I read.


End file.
